


Любой ценой

by Bergkristall, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Если наследник Певереллов потребует помощи, он ее получит. Но все имеет свою цену.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Любой ценой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl's Moving Castle Theme [видеокосплей, исполнение музыки]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379690) by [Bergkristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021). 



> Таймлайн для героев ГП — момент битвы за Хогвартс.

Они проиграли. 

Волдеморт победил, авроры уничтожены. Осталась лишь небольшая кучка учеников, запершаяся в Хогвартсе. Разрушенный на две трети замок еще держался, но уже было ясно, что выстоит он недолго. Гарри сидел на Астрономической башне, охраняя сон обессиленной Гермионы, и, прищурившись, оглядывал сожженные окрестности замка. Трупы авроров, великанов и оборотней так и валялись повсюду — Пожиратели не удосуживались убрать «своих», а защитники Хогвартса не решались высунуться за пределы магического купола, чтобы похоронить павших. В воздухе стоял запах дыма, крови и смерти. Волдеморт и его слуги не торопились нападать: они знали, что никуда ученики не денутся. Пожиратели использовали эту передышку, чтобы залечить раны, предвкушая падение последнего светлого оплота. Министерство уже находилось под контролем Темного Лорда, но сокрушить последнюю магическую твердыню показалось Волдеморту символически важным. Именно поэтому он стянул основные силы сюда. Ему оставался всего лишь шаг до полной победы, и он знал об этом. Знали об этом и Гарри с остальными.

Поглаживая Гермиону по волосам, Поттер задумался. У сопротивления не было никаких шансов. Не сегодня-завтра Волдеморт убьет их и подчистую сравняет остатки Хогвартса с землей. У них не было ни единого шанса.

Кроме…

_«Если наследник Певереллов потребует помощи, он ее получит, если готов заплатить цену»_.

***

...В то Рождество — его первое и последнее Рождество с Сириусом в особняке на площади Гриммо — Гарри нашел занятный фолиант в знаменитой библиотеке. Вернее, «нашел» — громко сказано. Металлический футляр со свитком просто свалился ему на голову, когда Гарри пытался найти что-то более или менее занимательное для чтения. Причем упал крайне неудачно: хитромудрый футляр оказался довольно тяжелым и рассек кожу на голове одним из украшавших его острых завитков. Зашипев от боли, Гарри отскочил в сторону, невольно прикоснувшись к ране на макушке. Раздумывая, что приложить к ней, чтобы промокнуть выступившую кровь, он посмотрел на футляр и замер, заметив, что тот едва заметно светится. Помня наказы как Сириуса, так и Гермионы о том, что нельзя прикасаться к неизвестным магическим предметам или старинным книгам чистокровных, Гарри тем не менее осторожно протянул руку и дотронулся до таинственного предмета.

Рукой, которой до этого трогал свою рану и на которой осталась капля его крови. Футляр полностью впитал в себя эту каплю, налившись темно-красным светом, и с тихим щелчком раскрылся, являя скрученный пожелтевший пергамент.

Вот тут-то Гарри и вспомнил про дневник Реддла и решил позвать Сириуса — все-таки это была его библиотека, значит, пусть разбирается с непонятными пергаментами сам, благо Сириус чистокровный.

Впрочем, как Гарри и ожидал, тот сначала наорал на него, когда узнал, каким образом открылся зачарованный тубус, а потом осторожно отлевитировал свиток на стол, установленный в глубине библиотеки, и заклинанием заставил его развернуться. После чего нахмурился и произнес:

— Ничего.

— Как ничего? — спросил Гарри, которому Сириус сказал держаться на расстоянии во избежание.

— Он пустой, — пояснил Блэк.

Подойдя, Гарри озадаченно уставился на пергамент.

— Он же весь исписанный! И зарисовки есть.

Теперь уже Сириус уставился на крестника.

— И что там написано?

— Приветствую тебя, потомок Певереллов! Здесь записана единственно правдивая история братьев, принявших Дары Смерти и все же не избежавших Ее... — прочел тот. — Кто такие Певереллы и почему я могу видеть написанное, а ты — нет?

— Ты не читал «Сказки барда Бидля?» — изумился Сириус.

— Я рос в чулане у магглов, — криво усмехнулся Гарри. — О каких волшебных сказках могла идти речь?

— С каким удовольствием я убил бы твоих дражайших родственничков, — сквозь зубы с ненавистью процедил Блэк, в его интонации слышалось отчетливое рычание, словно он был готов перекинуться в свою анимагическую форму. Затем, резко крутанувшись, он направился к полкам, бормоча под нос: — Это должно быть где-то здесь, я же помню... Кричер! — неожиданно гаркнул Сириус.

— Чего желает презренный сын благородной хозяйки, притащивший в славный дом Блэков весь сброд?

— Где мои старые «Сказки барда Бидля», ты, никчемная развалина?

Неодобрительно глядящий на него Кричер щелкнул пальцами, и под ноги Сириуса свалилась потрепанная книга в зеленой обложке. С ненавистью посмотревший на домовика Сириус поднял книгу, стер с нее пыль, перелистнул несколько страниц и сунул Гарри.

— Вот сказка о трех братьях. Прочти, потом можешь возвращаться к пергаменту.

— Что сказала бы бедная благородная хозяйка?.. — начал было Кричер, но Сириус грубо прервал его.

— Исчезни!

Не обратив внимания на хлопок, с которым исчез негодующий домовик, Гарри устроился с книгой в кресле. Прочитав сказку о трех братьях, он, нахмурившись, размышлял какое-то время. Сириус, стоявший возле стола, терпеливо ждал.

— Получается, я — потомок одного из трех братьев. Интересно, какого?

— Наверняка там, — кивнул на пергамент Сириус, — об этом подробно написано. Но я могу вкратце рассказать, если хочешь, — дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — Из троих братьев только у младшего, Игнотуса, и среднего, Кадма, были потомки. Джеймс, а, следовательно, и ты — потомки Игнотуса, причем именно эта ветвь наиболее изученная. Потомки Кадма же когда-то стали предками Мракса.

— Волдеморт тоже потомок Певереллов?

Сириус кивнул.

— Джеймс в свое время тоже был не в восторге. Я не знал, что это за свиток. Твой отец отдал его мне с просьбой сохранить для тебя, ведь я твой крестный. Я спрятал его в библиотеке особняка и забыл. Похоже, пергамент сам нашел тебя.

— Хочу знать, что там написано, — Гарри отложил сказки и решительно встал с кресла. — Сириус, пока не прочту, я не выйду отсюда.

— Будь осторожен, — уже в дверях библиотеки сказал Сириус. — Этот свиток таит, скорее всего, не самую безопасную информацию, раз он зачарован только на определенный род.

Гарри, уже склонившийся над пергаментом, лишь отвлеченно кивнул.

***

Он никогда никому не говорил, о чем прочитал в послании. Тогда первой мыслью был ужас, что Волдеморту тоже это известно, иначе как объяснить его могущество и желание подчинить себе весь мир? Гарри хотел рассказать Дамблдору, но в пергаменте недвусмысленно было указано, что никто, кроме потомков Певереллов, не должен об этом знать. И Гарри молчал. Один раз прочитанная информация накрепко впечаталась в память, но он решил, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не произнесет заклинания. Он не знал и не хотел знать, какую цену придется заплатить за обещанную помощь.

И вот теперь…

Гарри смотрел на разрушенные земли Хогвартса, размеренно дышал, отсчитывая удары сердца. Казалось, у него на душе лежал камень. Но на самом деле, Гарри уже принял решение и понимал это.

Наслав на Гермиону заклинание сна, он осторожно подсунул ей под голову свою мантию и встал, распрямил плечи и тихо позвал:

— Кричер!

— Чего желает хозяин? — отозвался появившийся эльф.

— Где остальные?

— Отдыхают в Гриффиндорской башне, хозяин.

— Нашли на них сон и перенеси туда Гермиону. Собери оставшихся эльфов там же и сидите, не высовываясь, что бы ни случилось. Я... позабочусь обо всем.

— Хозяину нужна помощь? — хмурый Кричер неодобрительно уставился на Гарри.

— Нет. И помни: что бы ни случилось, ничего не делайте и не бойтесь. Я не отдам им замок.

Поклонившись, эльф забрал Гермиону и исчез, чтобы через несколько секунд появиться снова.

— Кричер сделал все, как сказал хозяин Гарри.

— Хорошо, иди.

Оставшись один, Поттер снова окинул взглядом то, что осталось от величественного Хогвартса и его земель. Это их единственная возможность. Пришло время. Он решительно взмахнул палочкой и вывел первый символ…

***

Под утро в туманной блаженной пустоте, в которой пребывала спящая Гермиона, неожиданно мелькнул яркий свет. Проморгавшись, она увидела Гарри на Астрономической башне, который стоял прямо в центре пентаграммы. Перед его лицом висел пульсирующий шарик света, и казалось, что Гарри разговаривает с ним. Затем он кивнул и... проглотил яркий сгусток. Оцепеневшая Гермиона наблюдала, как Гарри упал на колени, схватившись за грудь. Она рванулась к нему изо всех сил и проснулась, задыхаясь. В груди криком билось имя Гарри. Она резко вскочила с кровати.

И замерла, осознав, что находится в гриффиндорской гостиной, такой, какой она была до войны. Остальные тоже с недоумением осматривались.

— Что происходит? — спросил Невилл. — Почему замок так странно вибрирует?

— Хозяин Гарри подарил замку жизнь, — скрипуче произнес появившийся Кричер.

— Гарри... — выдохнула Гермиона, вспоминая свой сон. — Где он?

— Хозяин на башне, — почтительно отозвался домовик.

— Перенеси меня к нему! — попросила она.

Оказавшись через секунду на Астрономической башне, Гермиона обомлела. Вокруг простирались совершенно незнакомые земли, которые напомнили Грейнджер луга в альпийских горах, куда она когда-то ездила летом с родителями. А еще замок двигался.

Гарри стоял возле парапета, и Гермионе невольно пришло на ум сравнение с командиром корабля. Она окликнула его, и он, тут же обернувшись, улыбнулся. Сразу подошел к ней и обнял.

— Что происходит? — обняв в ответ и смахнув с его плеча маленькое черное перышко, спросила Гермиона. — Где мы? Почему замок движется? Гарри, что ты сделал?

— Все хорошо, милая, — прошептал он ей в волосы, крепко прижимая голову к груди. — Теперь все будет хорошо. У нас еще есть шанс выиграть эту войну. Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с Кальцифером.

— С кем? — Гермиона отстранилась и недоверчиво вгляделась в его лицо.

— С новым другом, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Уверен, Кальцифер тебе понравится. Он — сердце замка.

— Гарри, — повторила Гермиона, холодея от неясного предчувствия, — что ты сделал?

Вместо ответа он улыбнулся так, как не улыбался даже до войны — ярко, свободно, словно человек, обладающий безграничной мощью и не боящийся ничего. Гермиона вдруг поняла, что на нем нет очков, и на секунду ей показалось, что сквозь необычно потемневшие зеленые глаза на нее глянул незнакомец. Но Гарри поцеловал ее в висок, и тревога мгновенно ушла. 

— Все хорошо, милая, — повторил он. — Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько свободным. Словно у меня выросли крылья, и я могу все. 

Он увлек ее в сторону лестницы, и у Гермионы мелькнула мысль о том, что ей что-то снилось... Что она должна спросить его о... Но затем, отбросив все сомнения, последовала за ним. Как делала всегда, с первого курса, не обратив внимания на тень Гарри, взмахнувшую широкими крыльями.

Это же Гарри. Он дал шанс им всем выжить и, возможно, победить. Он дал шанс замку, подарил ему сердце и способность двигаться. Он снова совершил невозможное.

Она пойдет за ним хоть в ад.


End file.
